As is well known, the process of manufacturing a superconductor tape requires that the tape be subjected to a heat treating process which sinters the superconductor material. This heat treating process, however, does more than just sinter the superconductor material. For one, the superconductor tape typically elongates as the superconductor material is sintered. For another, if the superconductor material is covered with a silver cladding, as is typically done for purposes of processing the superconductor material, the silver will tend to bond to adjacent layers in physical contact with one another during a heat treating process.
In order to effectively heat process long lengths of superconductor tape, it is necessary to heat process all of the superconductor tape at the same time. This requires that the entire superconductor tape be somehow configured and supported so that all of the tape can be inserted into an oven for sintering at the same time. The most practical configuration for doing this is accomplished by spooling the tape, however, this causes some problems.
When spooled, portions of the superconductor tape will necessarily come into contact with other portions of the tape. Under room temperature conditions this does not cause any particular problems. However, as indicted above, during a heat treating process, the silver cladding of superconductor tapes which are in physical contact with each other will diffusion bond together. Obviously, this is a very undesirable consequence as it effectively prevents the tape from being unspooled.
As indicated above, it also happens during a heat treating process that the superconductor tape will elongate. If the superconductor tape is spooled, this means the tape will sag at the bottom due to gravity during the heat treating process. Additionally, if there is any friction between overlapping portions of the superconductor tape or between the tape and the spool, during the heat treating process, unwanted kinking of the tape can occur. Like the problems caused by silver cladding diffusion bonding, any sagging or kinking of a superconductor tape during a heat treating process increases the difficulties in unspooling the superconductor tape after the heat treating process has been completed and degrades the superconducting properties of the tape.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for supporting a superconductor tape which prevents a bonding of the superconductor tape during a heat treating process for sintering the superconductor material. It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for supporting a superconductor tape which accommodates dimensional changes caused by elongation of the tape during a heat treating process. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for supporting a superconductor tape which minimizes any kinking of the superconductor tape during a heat treating process. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for supporting a superconductor tape during a heat treating process which is simple to use, easy to manufacture and relatively cost effective.